Water Romance
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari decide they need time alone, where no one can find them and interrupt them. Temari finds the perfect place, tucked away in the Nara forest. Shika/Tems


Begin Transmission

Okay kids, I've got a new Naruto one shot for ya inspired by my current desktop background. I'm not gonna tell you what it is, I'll let you try and guess. But I will let you know that the pairing is Temari and Shikamaru. So, have fun!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my inspired thoughts.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Temari, where are you dragging me?"

"Oh stop whining, Shikamaru. It's not very becoming of a chunin."

Said chunin bit back a growl of annoyance. He may love his girlfriend but for once he'd been training and she showed up and yanked him away, taking him to a location she still wouldn't reveal. All he knew is it was somewhere in the Nara forest and since he knew the entire forest like the back of his hand, he wasn't sure how Temari thought she was going to surprise him.

"Alright," Temari's constant death grip on his wrist let up and pulled Shikamaru out of his thoughts. "we're here."

Shikamaru looked around and frowned. They were at a sizeable lake but it looked completely unfamiliar to him.

"We haven't left Nara forest, have we?" he asked his girlfriend.

Temari shook her head. "Nope, we haven't." she looked over the water that was shadowed by the trees leaning over and surrounding it. "I found this place during my last visit when you were sent on that emergancy mission with Ino and Lee."

Shikamaru cringed at the memory of that mission. Never again was he going anywhere with those two. Never. "I didn't think you went wandering in the woods without me."

Temari shrugged. "I offered to feed the deer for your dad since he was running late for meeting Inoichi and Choza. After feeding them, I just walked around a bit. By the time I found the lake, it was pretty hot so I went for a swim. The water's really nice."

Shikamaru stepped up to the water's edge. "I've never seen this place before. I didn't even know it existed."

"Neither did your dad." Temari said, joining her boyfriend. "He found me here after I didn't come back. One of the deer followed me to make sure I didn't get lost."

Shikamaru grinned a bit. "That would be my fault. I told them to keep an eye on you when I'm not around."

Temari smirked. "Cute, Nara." she focused on the lake again. "I thought, since we both had time off this visit, we could camp out here for a few days. Spend some time away from everything."

Shikamaru smiled. Some would call the Sand kunoichi heartless and crude but he knew better. He'd known her long enough to know a gesture like this made her uncomfortable to suggest but she truly wanted for it to happen. They both preferred when their time together was just the two of them, both not being very public people when it came to their relationship.

"I used to camp out here all the time when I was a kid," Shikamaru said. "trying it out in a new place might be nice."

Temari returned the smile. "Great," she took Shikamaru's hand again as they watched the water. "We can come back tonight with supplies."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Shikamaru poked at the fire as he listened to the gentle splashing of Temari bathing in the lake. They'd briefly told his parents they'd be gone for a few days, not saying where, told only Choji the actual details before vanishing back in the Nara woods with supplies for four days and nights. It was the first time the two would spend a night completely alone without anyone else around. In the village, his parents or teammates were always around. In Suna, Gaara and Kankuro didn't give them enough time to kiss, forget anything else.

"Your turn," Temari said, breaking Shikamaru's thoughts. She walked back over to their small camp in a cropped tank and shorts.

Shikamaru stood up and gave Temari a quick kiss before heading to the lake. Any longer around her in that little amount of clothing and he would not be able to control himself.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Temari watched Shikamaru walk away to the lake and smiled to herself. She was positive she'd never seen him move so quickly. Glancing down at her attire, she laughed. Men. Not that she wasn't nervous as well. She and Shikamaru were finally spending the night together, without anyone who could bother them. Sure they'd had sex before but there was always pressure to make sure they weren't seen or, in the case of her brothers, caught. Temari wanted this time away, this time alone, to be special and she knew Shikamaru felt the same.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Shikamaru paused his walk back to camp as he caught sight of Temari curled up on their shared bedroll, the only sign of her consciousness being her moving shoulder as her fingers moved in the dirt. The fire light caught her hair, which was down, and made it shine brightly. Her skin seemed to glow in the low light and Shikamaru was sure she'd never looked so beautiful before.

"You're staring," Temari said without turning.

Shikamaru shook his head with a smile as he set his things down and settled down behind her. His bare chest brushed the back of her shirt as he slid his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I wasn't staring." Shikamaru said. "I was admiring."

Temari glanced up at him. "Admiring what, exactly?"

Shikamaru smkirked and kissed her. "No way, I'm not getting sappy out loud."

Temari pouted but laughed as Shikamaru poked her side. "Fine crybaby." she laced her fingers through his at her waist and tugged his arm tighter. "I will then. This is nice, just us."

Shikamaru settled closer, sliding his other arm under Temari's head. "Yeah, it is."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Their solitude passed peacefully, the couple taking advantage of being completely alone to take their time, exploring the physical side of their relationship more thoroughly then they'd been able to in the past. And neither were disappointed.

On the eve of their last day alone, Shikamaru was watching the water while Temari took a nap. He had an idea but he wasn't exactly sure how Temari would react to it. Generally she was up for pretty much anything but his idea was kinda strange, even for him.

"Your thinking is preventing me from sleeping," Temari said as she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck from behind.

Shikamaru huffed. "I do not think that loudly." he reached a hand up to stroke the underside of her upper arm. "I was thinking we could go for a swim now that you're up."

Temari nuzzled Shikamaru's neck. "A swim, huh? Just a swim?"

Shikamaru smirked. She was reading his mind again. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Temari pulled back and slowly loosened the knot of her obi, letting the red silk fall to the ground. Shikamaru turned to watch her as her black kimono fell open, revealing a pair of black boy cut underwear and a strapless, back laced black bra. Putting her hands on her hips, she stood with no fear or embarrassment. "Your turn."

Shikamaru smirked again and stood. With not a word or comment, he lifted his black t-shirt up and over his head and let it drop to the ground. His mesh wife beater hugged his muscles closely and nearly had Temari drooling as his hands moved to his belt and let his pants fall, leaving him in black boxers.

Holding out his hands, Shikamaru waited for Temari to place her in them before backing them both up into the water. Once they were just above waist deep, Shikamaru pulled Temari into his arms and brought their lips together. One hand settled on the kunoichi's waist below the water while the other gently ran over the skin of her back, gliding up and down.

Temari shivered, feeling goosebumps break out over her exposed skin. She lifted a hand to Shikamaru's left bisep while placing the other on his neck, just behind his ear, her thumb lightly stroking his jaw line.

Shikamaru broke the kiss, letting his lips trail over Temari's neck, leaving a deep red mark behind. Sliding both hands under the surface of the water, he cupped the backs of Temari's thighs and hoisted her up so her legs wrapped around his waist.

The two groaned as Temari's core brushed Shikamaru's erection on the way up. Pulling his lips away from Temari's neck, Shikamaru met her eyes.

"Trust me?" he asked.

Temari nodded. "Of course."

Shikamaru smiled. "Hold your breath."

Temari was confused but did as Shikamaru asked. Once she took in a deep breath, she felt them falling and the water rushing over them as Shikamaru fell to his knees, still holding Temari's body to his own. Once they settled on the bottom, Shikamaru opened his eyes, not effected at all by the water and saw Temari do the same. They shared a small smile before their lips came together again.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Shikamaru found his footing and brought them back to the surface. The water caressed over their faces and bodies as Temari allowed his tongue access to her mouth, moaning at the feel. Still keeping Temari close, Shikamaru moved them to shallower water and placed her down, resting her back in the soft sand and dirt.

While his hands lingered on her back, he angled his head to deepen the kiss while pulling the strings of her bra, grinning as the fabric loosened and was gently pulled away from Temari's body by the ebbing waves of the lake.

Temari pulled away from Shikamaru's lips and let the back of her head fall into the water as Shikamaru slipped his hand under the loosened fabric to stroke the sensitive skin of her breast, teasing the nipple to a stiff peak.

Removing the bra completely with his free hand, Shikamaru made sure to toss it ashore, knowing Temari would kill him if it got lost in the lake. Leaning down, he welcomed the feeling of the water flowing between their bodies as he took her nipple into his mouth, sucking gently.

Moaning at the feeling of Shikamaru's lips and tongue stroking her breast, Temari slid her hands over his back and up into his hair, quickly releasing it from its tie and weaving the soft black strands through her fingers. She could feel her own hair ties slipping out and found she didn't care.

Shikamaru switched breasts and let his hands slide down Temari's abdomen, massaging the muscles gently until he reached the waist band of her panties. Before he could remove them, he felt Temari pulled at his mesh shirt and lifted his mouth and hands so she could rid him of it. Their bare skin slid together as their lips met once more, Temari's arms tightening around his neck while Shikamaru pulled her close by the waist.

Both sets of hands moved south at the same pace, finding the bands of each others underwear. Pulling apart, the two locked gazes as they moved gently to remove the final articles of clothing separating them.

Linking their hands together, Shikamaru moved their hands up and under Temari's head as he kissed her lightly.

"Ready?" he asked, his voice deeper then normal.

Temari nodded. "Always,"

Taking her lips in another passionate kiss, Shikamaru lined himself up with Temari's core and pushed forward gently, joining their bodies together sweetly. They let out twin groans into their kiss as Shikamaru settled as far in as he could go with Temari's legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Pressing their foreheads together, Shikamaru fought to control himself while Temari adjusted to him. No matter how many times they did this or in what fashion, he always waited for her, putting her above himself.

"Shika," Temari whispered. "please,"

Shikamaru groaned softly and started moving his hips back and forth, pulling himself nearly all the way out before thrusting back in, angling his hips just right to stroke Temari in exactly the right places that had her moaning and panting in pleasure. Placing a hot, open mouthed kiss on her exposed neck, Shikamaru let out his own moan as Temari dragged her short nails down his back, along his spine. His pleasure heightened and he knew neither of them would last long.

Speeding up his thrusts, Shikamaru reached a hand down between them and started stroking Temari's clit in time with his thrusts, causing her back to arch as she gasped for breath and her climax approached with rapid speed.

Temari slammed her eyes shut in pleasure as her orgasm rushed over her and she felt more then heard Shikamaru find his own release as he pressed their bodies together.

Both panted heavily as the water washed over them, cleaning them and soothing them.

"Is this what you were thinking about?" Temari asked as she stroked Shikamaru's hair.

Shikamaru kissed her shoulder. "More or less." he looked up at her. "Pleased?"

Temari smiled. "I don't think pleased is quite the right word." she leaned down and kissed him. "I love you."

Shikamaru happily returned the kiss. "I love you too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The next night, the two walked out of the Nara forest, hands linked and relaxed looks on their faces.

"I say we make that a regular thing." Temari suggested.

Shikamaru grinned. "I was thinking exactly the same thing." he kissed her once before they continued through his backyard up to the house. He could see his parents watching them with smirks but didn't bother feeling embarrassed. If anything, their time together had brought him and Temari closer and Shikamaru would never regret that.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Okay, this thing took on a life of its own. It was not supposed to be this long but I'm very happy with how it turned out and I know Katie will be as well. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!

End Transmission


End file.
